Know Thyself
by insanity-is-my-life
Summary: a new student? a new friend? a new mystery? what will happen when Jessica comes to hogwarts? read and find out! my first fic that i posted please be kind. i hope to have it become a Draco Hermione so stay tuned
1. A new student?

"Great! Just great! I have to find my father, make new friends, learn witchcraft in a school, not go to High School (well that's a plus), and mourn for my mother! Life is just 'peachy'." I said sarcastically to who ever just asked me if I was "fine". I mean don't they get it? I just lost my mother to a psycho-murderer! Nothing is fine. It just makes me so mad. I mean I'm 16 years old and then I get uprooted from the only home I've ever known, because some asshole killed my mom. This is so not fair. Well I got to go, some old guy with a really long grey beard and an annoying twinkle in his eye just came in. I hate my life!  
Bye bye  
Jess  
  
"Hello, Mr...." I said annoyed and yet surprisingly happy; no, not happy, just less depressed.  
"Dumbledore." He replied.  
"Hello Mr. Dumbledore. Why was it decided that I had to go to Hogwarts?"  
"Well, Mrs. Parmelee..." he began.  
"Jessica," I interrupted, "that's not my mom's real last name and I don't know who my dad is, so until I do, and find out more about myself, I don't have a last name."  
"Ok, Miss Jessica, you are here because your mother appointed me your legal guardian. I have some questions, if you don't mind."  
"Yeah."  
"Did your mother tell you she was a witch?" he asked.  
"Yes. I knew since I was small. She taught me about the wizarding world and tried to find out where my interests lay. Then when I turned 10 she started home schooling me in witchcraft as I went to a muggle school." I explained.  
"Well, what did your mother find you liked best?"  
"She found I was good at all subjects; History Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, and potions. However I was best at potions. However, I also had astronomy, just for fun."  
"Well that is great. Would you like to add a class or use the time to find out who you are?" Dumbledore inquired.  
"Like Independent Study."  
"Yes." He answered simply.  
"Sure then." I replied.  
"Ok, you will be in the 6th year. Sorry that school has already started, so you will be sorted tonight in my office and then I will give you your schedule tomorrow."  
"Why don't we just do that now? I'm tired from the jet lag, and not hungry. I just want to go to bed."  
Well, ok." Dumbledore said, and called for the Sorting Hat. Surprisingly when he put in my head, it started to talk.  
"Well let me see here. Hmm... Hmm...., that's interesting." It muttered.  
"What?" I asked it in my mind, it seemed natural to talk to it that way.  
"Ah, it's interesting that you don't know who you are just yet. The house you should be in is closely related to your father." The Hat explained.  
"And what house would that be?" I asked, excited to learn more about my father.  
"SLITHERIN!" The Hat yelled, so loud that it seemed all the world could hear. 


	2. Getting to know her

Disclaimer: opps I forgot to do this for the first one so here it is. I do not own Harry Potter or any thing that J.K. Rowling made. Hello if I did would I be writing this? I don't think so. However I do own any and all things that are unique in this. Any way have fun reading and please review. Chapter 2: Getting to know you I woke up at 5:30 the next day, on my own, which was a bit weird. I got up, showered, dressed in baggy girl jeans with my flirt shirt, which was black with flirt largely written on it with silver glitter. I put on wide silver hoop earrings in my bottom hole, and black studs in my upper holes, and a silver dragon cuff, to top it off. I also put on my charm bracelet, my mothers snake necklace and a snake naval ring on. I kept my short black hair down, but charmed blue streaks in it. By that time it was 6:30 and I figured people would soon wake, so I found my way to the.... (What was it again?.... oh yeah!) Great hall, and went up to Dumbledore. When I got there he handed me my schedule and a map, then told me which table to sit at.  
When I got there, the only person there was a boy with platinum blonde hair that looked bleached. It was gelled back and looked to be hard as a rock. I figured I might as well sit with him. "Hey, can I sit here?" I asked  
"Yeah," he replied, looking confused, "who are you?"  
"Sorry, I'm Jessica. I just transferred over from America; I used to live with my mom." I explained.  
"Oh.... But what's your last name?" he queried.  
"I... don't' really have one right now. My mom changed hers when she moved to America, and I don't know who my father is."  
He seemed completely unfazed, and went ahead with another question. "What classes do you have?"  
"History, Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Astronomy, and Independent Study."  
"Why only one elective, and what's Independent Study?" he said, looking confused.  
"Well my mom home schooled me, so I only had those classes and Independent Study is time for me and a teacher to find out who my dad was... or is."  
"Ah, well it's about time for the others to come to breakfast, I'll talk to you later.. bye."  
"Bye" I said quickly, and at that I got up and headed to the dungeons where my first class was, Potions. When I went in, I saw my teacher at his desk, so I went up to get the introductions out of the way. I noticed he was trying to concoct a new potion. I read his ingredients and exclaimed, "Oh you're making a new cold potion."  
He looked up, puzzled, "How did you know?"  
"My mom taught me all about potions. She said I came by the knowledge honestly, seeing as how she and my father were excellent at potions."  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm your new student, the name is Jessica. I just came in last night." I added.  
"Right... well, Miss..?"  
I explained for the third time since arriving, "Jessica, for right now.. I don't have a last name."  
"Ok, Miss, Jessica, why are you here so early?"  
"I don't like crowds and I knew I would be pelted with questions if I stayed in the Great Hall. I came down to my first class because I had nothing else to do. Can I help in any way?"  
"No... I don't think you can. By the way, where are your robes?"  
"Er, I don't have any." I stated.  
"What house are you in?"  
"Slytherin."  
"Ah, well that's good; I'm the Head of House Slytherin." He said with a bit of smile.  
"Cool. By the way, it's almost time to add the phoenix feather." I said as I went to sit down.  
I skimmed the books that Dumbledore gave me. He said that this weekend he would get me robes, but I don't care. I took out my CD player and CD's. My mother told me muggle things didn't work in the schools, but I made a potion that counteracts that. I took out a CD one of my friends gave me and turned it on as I skimmed my potions book.  
'Did it, done it, Mastered it... I had mastered all of these. Oh well, class is going to start.' I turned off my CD player, and put it away. As every one filed in, the blond haired kid from breakfast sat next to me. He was avoiding a girl who had an annoyingly high pitched voice. "Hi Blondie."  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked, with a hint of annoyance.  
"Blondie... I don't know your name, so I called you Blondie."  
"Oh... sorry. It's Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
"Cool name. I like dragons... see?" I said, and showed him my ear cuff.  
  
That was as far as the conversation got, class just started.  
"Today we will make the Pensamentos Potion." The teacher said with a sneer, and tone that said he hated the class. It wasn't the man I had met... this was a front.  
"Can anyone tell me what the Pensamentos Potion is?"  
A hand shot into the air, it belong to a girl with wavy blonde hair. However the teacher never looked at her. "Any of you at all....?"  
'Oh well' I thought, as I raised my hand. 'Might as well let them know I'm here.'  
"Yes, Miss Jessica?"  
"The Pensamentos potion is a potion that lest the drinker hear other people's thoughts. It was created by a Portuguese wizard in 1810. Pensamentos is Portuguese for 'Thought'. It is made from....." I rattled on with the ingredients, and everything else I know about it. From origin to each piece's purpose and from how long its effects last to the creation process. When I finished the room was silent.  
"Excellent answer, 50 points to Slytherin." When he said this whispers broke out across the room.  
"Silence!" barked the teacher, "Miss Jessica is a transfer student from the states, and is the newest addition to Slytherin. Now I will separate you into pairs, and you will make the potions... Potter, Parkinson... Weasley, Brown... Malfoy, Granger... Longbottom, Jessica...." Said the Teacher. I got up and moved over to a boy who was so terrified he was shaking.  
"Hi," I said in a pleasant voice, trying to calm the boy down. "My name is Jessica, what's yours?"  
"N-Neville... please don't hurt me...." He begged.  
"Why would I hurt you?" I asked, puzzled as to Neville's fright of me.  
"Y-you're a-a sly-slytherin!" he stammered.  
"Whatever. Let's start. Neville I'm not going to hurt you. Now come here and sit beside me." I said after I got out our ingredients.  
"Now... are you ok enough to make a potion?" I queried.  
"I'm never ok to make potions... they always come out wrong..."  
"Ok then, I'll help you. First relax, take deep breaths... that's good. Now read all of the steps carefully, ok."  
"Ok" he said as he read through the steps, starting to calm.  
"Now start the potion. Stay relaxed and take it a step at a time... Good!" After about an hour of coaching, the potion was done and perfect.  
"Excellent job Jessica." Said Professor Snape, which I found out, was the teacher's name.  
"It was all Neville; I just coached him since I mastered this potion last year." At this everyone stared.  
"What's your problem?" I asked, addressing the class, "He was only too tense. When he relaxed and took it step by step, he was fine!" And at that, the bell rang.  
As I was about to leave when Snape called me back, "Yes?" I asked, not really caring how long it took, I had Independent Study next.  
"Did Longbottom actually make that potion?" he questioned.  
"Yes, he did fine once he relaxed."  
"I saw you skim the book. Have you mastered all of the potions?"  
"Yes, actually. My mother always said I was above average, when I came to potions." I explained.  
"I know you have Independent Study(IS) now, but how do you feel about being my aid during your potions class and I will give you potions for another IS."  
"Sure, if you can get my schedule changed, that would be cool."  
"I will, you're dismissed." He said, resuming his cool façade. 


	3. InterHouse Relations

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter and Company do you really think I would be doing this??  
  
If you do then you are surly mistaken. I just like to play around.  
  
Chapter three: Inter-House Relations  
  
"Dam" I said as I closed my tenth book of old Daily Profits, just as the bell to go to herbology rang, this class was apparently with the Ravenclaws. I really did not care. I did as I was told with no complaining, unlike some girls who shrieked when dirt got on them, they were so pathetic. After Herbology was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors who, I was told, was in my potions class. My fellow Slitherins did not like the fact that I helped one. My only response was, well two, the one to the girls was "Bite Me!" and to the boys I said "If you want to have kids someday GET OFF MY BACK!!"  
When I got to class there were only two seats left, one was next to Pansy Parkinson who I knew in was not going to like to sit by and a girl with curly hair that went to the middle of her back. I decided to sit with her even if she was not in my house, I did not care a bit. So I walked over and sat down. The girl did not seam to mind, but her two guy friends did. They looked at me with disgust on there faces. "What!?" I asked with an annoyed attitude.  
"You're a Slitherin and we are Gryffindors. Shouldn't you go sit by Pansy not next to Hermione?" asked a boy with carrot red hair who looked like the world had just turned upside down.  
"Well one, I don't want to sit by that prep and two, I think Hermione can talk for herself." I replied adding "She is a big girl now." In a mock baby voice. The guy just sat there and blushed.  
"You're not a normal Slitherin are you?" questioned Hermione nonchalantly.  
"I guess not. What is normal anyway?"  
"Well normal for a Slitherin is picking on Gryffindors and muggle- borns. As well as being sneaky and manipulative."  
"Well then I am half normal. I don't hate someone because of blood or house considering I lived around muggles almost my entire life. However, I am sneaky and manipulative, and I can be a bitch sometimes too."  
"Well as you know, I'm Hermione, the talker is Ron, and the guy with the unruly black hair is Harry."  
"Cool. Hi guys."  
"Class settle down, settle down. As you can see each of you has a muggle notebook. Today you will be transfiguring the notebook in to a muggle stereo. The incantation is 'transforme en a un sterio'. Lets get to it." Stated the teacher. When I asked Hermione her name she said it was Professor Magonagal(sp)  
I tried three times before I was successful. Seeing as there was a whole hour left in class I took out my CD player and started to listen to my girl's rock mix.  
After Hermione was done 'helping' i.e. telling Harry and Ron what to do, seeing as how they did not pay attention, she leaned over and asked me about my mix. As we were talking and listening to my music Magonagal said "If you two have something to say then say it to the class."  
"Okay" I piped up before Hermione could apologize. I took out my mix and put it into to stereo. Then as 'The Math' by Hilary Duff came on I said, "We were discussing the mix I made. This is what we were listening to. If anyone wants I copy I can burn somemore."  
"Very well miss Jessica. Have a seat."  
"Can we keep the music on please I mean everyone is pretty much done?" I asked hopefully.  
"Very well."  
"Thanks."  
When class was over everyone filled out to go to the great hall for lunch. However, I asked Hermione where I could go to get food with out having to deal with other people. She then told me to follow her. We walked up and down many corridors and stairs till we came to a painting of a bowl of fruit *why anyone would paint a bowl of fruit I don't know but anyway* Hermione tickled the pear and the painting swung off the wall reviling a very busy kitchen with house elves.  
I only knew of house elves from reading . I had never seen one of them before. Right when we entered one of the elves ran right up to Hermione and hugged her fiercely. "Hi Dobby." Said Hermione when dobby let her go. "This is Jessica. Jessica this is Dobby."  
"Hello Dobby." I said smiling. He looked so cute in an elf sort of way.  
"What Dobby can do for yous misses?" Dobby said in a high pitched squeak.  
"If you don't mind can I get a Roast Beef Sandwich, some curly fries and a root beer?"  
"Yes miss. You miss Hermione?"  
"I think I will have the same thing thank you Dobby."  
"Dobby be back soon... Here misses"  
"Thank you Dobby." Hermione and I said at the same time as we exited the kitchen.  
We both ate at the speed of light to get to our next class, History of Magic, on time. We had just gotten there when Harry and Ron came over with angry looks on their faces. "I'll get us some seats, I don't feel to welcome right now."  
"Okay. Here." Hermione said as she gave me her book bag. I took it and found us some seats in the front of the classroom.  
After a while Hermione came over and sat down heavily, you could tell something was wrong. It was written in her eyes. The somber being she became was obvious. "What's wrong?" I asked with complete seriousness.  
"Nothing." she sighed in reply.  
"Something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me, I am a great listener. And I care, so spill!!" Hermione laughed a small laugh at the last statement. Hey it was a start.  
"it's just Harry and Ron are so ...so... immature. There mad because I was with you at lunch. They made such a big deal out of it, it was stupid. I mean so what is you are a Slitherin. Your cool. I can actually have an intelligent conversation with you. Unlike other people you know where I am coming from."  
"Thank you, thank you very much" I said in an Elvis accent. "Just let out the anger, scream your head off it will help. You can use your robes to muffle the sound." I said as she took off her robes and screamed as hard as she could.  
"Hey I feel much better now! Thanks Jessica."  
"Jess, my friends call me Jess."  
"Cool, Jess."  
That was the end of our conversation seeing as how at that time the teacher came in. I was shocked at seeing a ghost teacher; luckily Hermione warned me. However, she did not warn me of how monotone and unexciting he and his class was. I almost fell asleep along with the rest of the class.  
At dinner time Hermione and I hit the kitchens again so that Hermione could give me the grand tour of the grounds. At the end of the tour I took Hermione down to the Slitherin dorms. As we walked in we came face to chest with professor Snape. "Hello professor. Do you need something?" I asked as he looked from Hermione to me and back to Hermione.  
"I see you are working on house relations, very good miss Jessica. I talked with Dumbledore and he decided that your potions independent study will replace your family independent study."  
"Thank you Professor Snape. I suppose I will see you tomorrow in classes then."  
"I suppose so. Good day Jessica, Miss Granger." Said Snape with a nod to each of us.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked as we headed up the stairs to the sixth year girls dorms.  
"Well my mom already taught me all the potions we will be learning this year so I am going to help out in your class and have a private lesson after." I responded to an increasingly ecstatic Hermione.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No." "Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes." We argued in total fun as we collapsed onto my bed.  
"This will be so cool. Harry and Ron will flip." Hermione laughed.  
"That is always good." I responded laughing as well. That is how we spent the evening, talking and laughing, till Hermione had to go on her hall duty shift. I may want to try to become a prefect too.  
At that thought I got my pj's out and slipped them on falling back into bed. However I could not fall asleep till I stopped Pansy from snoring. [ By the way I so got a kick out of her face when she saw Hermione here with me. It was great. All confused and whatnot. T swear I wish I had had a camera.] then I was out like a light. 


	4. The Truth

Chapter four: The Truth  
  
The next day, in potions, everyone was surprised to see a second desk in the front of the room. They were even more startled when I sat down in it and Snape said nothing. At the beginning of class Snape bellowed "Class Miss Jessica will be my teacher aid in this class. She will help those who..."  
"You scare to death?" I asked as he tried to find the right words. Snape turned and stared at me as I stared right back. I was always told that my stare was like medusas', it could turn anyone into stone; however, I seemed to notice that Snape had somewhat the same stare. It startled me.  
"I suppose." He responded coldly. "today we will be starting the process of brewing the metamorphosis potion. Who knows what the metamorphosis potion is?" Snape asked as he inspected the class, taking role in the back of his mind. Somehow I could see the way his brain worked, it was like watching myself think. However, I did not dwell on it because right then Snape called on Hermione to answer his question and I wanted to see how it turned out.  
By the end of class Hermione amazed everyone by receiving 40 points for Gryffindor, which was tacked back because Harry and Ron were late which lost the Gryffindors 20 points each. Everyone was shocked that the Gryffindors came out of potions even.  
When everyone was gone Snape and I started my lesson. It was hard to tell but I believe that when the class left Snape relaxed just a bit although he tried to keep me from noticing.  
Sensing the tension rise I piped up by saying "The metamorphosis potion was fun when I made it with mom. She and I had a great time going around the house as animals. I was a phoenix while she was a unicorn. What do you turn into when you consume the potion?"  
"A ferret." He sneered shamefully.  
"Cool I had ferrets once. They are very curious and sneaky. They also bit sometimes." I said to try and make him feel better yet not knowing why.  
"Well let us get to your lesson. You will be assisting me in creating a new batch of moonsend potion."  
"Who do you know that is a werewolf?" I asked amazed  
"Never mind that, lets get started."  
Time went slowly by as we finished. Right when we were done the bell rang for me to head to Herbology. "I want a three foot long report on the potion in two days time." Snape said as I was walking out the door.  
In transfiguration Harry and Ron were still upset with Hermione but now it was because she did not tell them about my new 'teaching' position , as they thought it was. "I'm not a teacher I'm an aid. I don't teach, I help, there is a difference. And for your information I told Hermione not to tell you so stop being upset with her." I said to get Hermione off the hook.  
"thanks." She whispered as class was about to start.  
"No sweat." I responded as I started to take notes on Angimes. "that class was kind of boring" I wined "we wont even get to try till next month."  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were walking down the hall when Hermione all of a sudden stopped. When I looked up I saw why. There in front of us was Draco Malfoy, now I know why Hermione disliked him so much but I was also told that his consistent teasing had diminished quite a bit this year.  
  
"Hey Mudblood there is a prefect meeting tomorrow night after dinner in Dumbledore's office." Draco said emphasizing 'mudblood'.  
"Chill Blondie! May will be there." I responded for Hermione.  
"Who is May" asked a puzzled Draco.  
"May is Hermione. Her full name is Hermione May Granger. It is my nickname for her."  
"Oh." Was all Draco could say as he walked away.  
"May?" asked Hermione.  
"Yea I wanted to see how he reacted. It was pretty funny."  
"Whatever"  
"Hey May who is the other Slitherin's prefect?"  
"Pansy. Why?" Hermione responded.  
"Because I wanted to know if I had a chance at convincing Snape to let me take her place considering she is not all that smart are reasonable."  
"I agree Miss Jessica. You are now the new sixth year Slitherin prefect." Snape said as he turned back down the hall to return to the potions classroom.  
"Well we better get to class. We would not want to miss any of Binn's fascinating lecture now would we." I said sarcastically as we turned to head to our next class.  
After class Hermione and I separated so I could go to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and she could go to Herbology. My DADA teacher was pretty cool thought I got the impression that he was confused by me. "Class today will be a question day. You may ask any question and I will answer it to the best of my ability. So who is first. Yes miss Jessica?" said professor Lupin.  
"Yes, well, I was wondering who this Lord Voldemort was because for some reason my mom talked about him and how he was after me. I don't know why though." I asked.  
"Yes, well, the dark lord is a powerful wizard who hates muggle- borns, half-bloods, and muggles. Years ago he attacked the wizzarding world and tried to rid it of 'impurity'. One night he went to kill Harry and his parents. Yet, when he tried to kill Harry the spell backfired. However, he did not die because he had taken measures to be immortal. Then about two years ago he rose again to try a second time."  
"Thanks, that helps but I still don't know why he is after me." "Maybe Dumbledore can help you with that. We have time for one more question." "I have one" Draco piped up "What ever happened to Dumbledore's daughter?" "No one knows that. Some believe that she died while others believe that she just ran away. All anyone knows is that Alison Dumbledore was last seen with Snape on January 1st,1987." Lupin finished as the bell began to ring. As I walked to the Great Hall for dinner I thought about the last thing that Lupin said. It was weird because my mother changed her last name on January 1st, 1987 and her first name was Alison. I was thinking so much that I kept walking right down to the dorms where I decided to go to my room. As I was thinking on my bed an owl came in and dropped a package onto me. I opened the card to read:  
Dear Miss Parmelee In your mothers will she stated that upon her death you should receive this  
package. I am sorry for your loss.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Cole Antany  
~Attorney~ I closed the letter and reached into the package to find a birth certificate, locket and a photo. I picked up the certificate to see:  
Jessica Alison Parmelee  
Born April 9th, 1987  
At 1400 hours  
Wt: 9lbs 7oz  
Mother: Alison Parmelee  
Father: Severus Snape  
I was shocked. I then looked at the photo of my mother in Snape's arms laughing and smiling. I picked up the packaged items and ran to the Great Hall. When I got there I walked right up to Snape and asked "Who is she?" as I thrust the photo into his face.  
"Alison." He stammered in shock.  
"I know that! What is her REAL last name!!??"  
"Dumbledore."  
"What dose he have to do with my mother?"  
"No that is her last name. she was Dumbledore's daughter and my love."  
Looking over at the headmaster I said, "Dumbledore I think we need to talk in your office. You too professor Snape." Then I walked out of the great hall with the professors following me along with every pair of eyes in the Great Hall watching my every move till I walked through the doors once more.  
When we were all in Dumbledore's office I was the first to break the silence. "I found out who I am. This came for me." I said while holding the package contents. "It was left to me by my mother. There are three things the photo that Snape is holding, my birth certificate, and this locket." while holing it up Snape looked astonished. He then regained his composer.  
"I gave that locket to Alison the last time I saw her." I then opened it to find that it contained, on one side a picture of Snape and on the other a picture of my mother and I. I passed the locket to Dumbledore and my birth certificate to Snape while restlessly awaiting the reaction of Snape. "Jessica Alison Snape. Has a nice ring to it don't you think."  
"I love it." I said as I rushed over to give my father a huge hug. I then let go so I could attack my Grandfather too.  
After a long time Snape, I mean dad, lead me back to my room for a good nights sleep. 


	5. Who I am

Disclamer: don't hurt me  
I don't own Harry Potter  
I need my money to pay back my parents  
  
I would like to thank my two reviewers. edward-tivrusky-5 and Killer-TV- Antennae. Kristen I love you too and Killer-TV-Antennae thank you for the review and I am sorry for all my errors. So on to the story Chapter 5 – Who I am The next day, in potions, everyone was surprised to see a second desk in the front of the room. They were even more startled when I sat down in it and Snape said nothing. At the beginning of class Snape bellowed "Class Miss Jessica will be my teacher aid in this class. She will help those who..."  
"You scare to death?" I asked as he tried to find the right words. Snape turned and stared at me as I stared right back. I was always told that my stare was like medusas', it could turn anyone into stone; however, I seemed to notice that Snape had somewhat the same stare. It startled me.  
"I suppose." He responded coldly. "today we will be starting the process of brewing the metamorphosis potion. Who knows what the metamorphosis potion is?" Snape asked as he inspected the class, taking role in the back of his mind. Somehow I could see the way his brain worked, it was like watching myself think. However, I did not dwell on it because right then Snape called on Hermione to answer his question and I wanted to see how it turned out.  
By the end of class Hermione amazed everyone by receiving 40 points for Gryffindor, which was tacked back because Harry and Ron were late which lost the Gryffindors 20 points each. Everyone was shocked that the Gryffindors came out of potions even.  
When everyone was gone Snape and I started my lesson. It was hard to tell but I believe that when the class left Snape relaxed just a bit although he tried to keep me from noticing.  
Sensing the tension rise I piped up by saying "The metamorphosis potion was fun when I made it with mom. She and I had a great time going around the house as animals. I was a phoenix while she was a unicorn. What do you turn into when you consume the potion?"  
"A ferret." He sneered shamefully.  
"Cool I had ferrets once. They are very curious and sneaky. They also bit sometimes." I said to try and make him feel better yet not knowing why.  
"Well let us get to your lesson. You will be assisting me in creating a new batch of moonsend potion."  
"Who do you know that is a werewolf?" I asked amazed  
"Never mind that, lets get started."  
Time went slowly by as we finished. Right when we were done the bell rang for me to head to Herbology. "I want a three foot long report on the potion in two days time." Snape said as I was walking out the door.  
In transfiguration Harry and Ron were still upset with Hermione but now it was because she did not tell them about my new 'teaching' position , as they thought it was. "I'm not a teacher I'm an aid. I don't teach, I help, there is a difference. And for your information I told Hermione not to tell you so stop being upset with her." I said to get Hermione off the hook.  
"thanks." She whispered as class was about to start.  
"No sweat." I responded as I started to take notes on Angimes. "that class was kind of boring" I wined "we wont even get to try till next month."  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were walking down the hall when Hermione all of a sudden stopped. When I looked up I saw why. There in front of us was Draco Malfoy, now I know why Hermione disliked him so much but I was also told that his consistent teasing had diminished quite a bit this year.  
  
"Hey Mudblood there is a prefect meeting tomorrow night after dinner in Dumbledore's office." Draco said emphasizing 'mudblood'.  
"Chill Blondie! May will be there." I responded for Hermione.  
"Who is May" asked a puzzled Draco.  
"May is Hermione. Her full name is Hermione May Granger. It is my nickname for her."  
"Oh." Was all Draco could say as he walked away.  
"May?" asked Hermione.  
"Yea I wanted to see how he reacted. It was pretty funny."  
"Whatever"  
"Hey May who is the other Slitherin's prefect?"  
"Pansy. Why?" Hermione responded.  
"Because I wanted to know if I had a chance at convincing Snape to let me take her place considering she is not all that smart are reasonable."  
"I agree Miss Jessica. You are now the new sixth year Slitherin prefect." Snape said as he turned back down the hall to return to the potions classroom.  
"Well we better get to class. We would not want to miss any of Binn's fascinating lecture now would we." I said sarcastically as we turned to head to our next class.  
After class Hermione and I separated so I could go to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and she could go to Herbology. My DADA teacher was pretty cool thought I got the impression that he was confused by me. "Class today will be a question day. You may ask any question and I will answer it to the best of my ability. So who is first. Yes miss Jessica?" said professor Lupin.  
"Yes, well, I was wondering who this Lord Voldemort was because for some reason my mom talked about him and how he was after me. I don't know why though." I asked.  
"Yes, well, the dark lord is a powerful wizard who hates muggle- borns, half-bloods, and muggles. Years ago he attacked the wizzarding world and tried to rid it of 'impurity'. One night he went to kill Harry and his parents. Yet, when he tried to kill Harry the spell backfired. However, he did not die because he had taken measures to be immortal. Then about two years ago he rose again to try a second time."  
"Thanks, that helps but I still don't know why he is after me." "Maybe Dumbledore can help you with that. We have time for one more question." "I have one" Draco piped up "What ever happened to Dumbledore's daughter?" "No one knows that. Some believe that she died while others believe that she just ran away. All anyone knows is that Alison Dumbledore was last seen with Snape on January 1st,1987." Lupin finished as the bell began to ring. As I walked to the Great Hall for dinner I thought about the last thing that Lupin said. It was weird because my mother changed her last name on January 1st, 1987 and her first name was Alison. I was thinking so much that I kept walking right down to the dorms where I decided to go to my room. As I was thinking on my bed an owl came in and dropped a package onto me. I opened the card to read:  
Dear Miss Parmelee In your mothers will she stated that upon her death you should receive this  
package. I am sorry for your loss.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Cole Antany  
Attorney I closed the letter and reached into the package to find a birth certificate, locket and a photo. I picked up the certificate to see:  
Jessica Alison Parmelee  
Born April 9th, 1987  
At 1400 hours  
Wt: 9lbs 7oz  
Mother: Alison Parmelee  
Father: Severus Snape  
I was shocked. I then looked at the photo of my mother in Snape's arms laughing and smiling. I picked up the packaged items and ran to the Great Hall. When I got there I walked right up to Snape and asked "Who is she?" as I thrust the photo into his face.  
"Alison." He stammered in shock.  
"I know that! What is her REAL last name!!??"  
"Dumbledore."  
"What dose he have to do with my mother?"  
"No that is her last name. she was Dumbledore's daughter and my love."  
Looking over at the headmaster I said, "Dumbledore I think we need to talk in your office. You too professor Snape." Then I walked out of the great hall with the professors following me along with every pair of eyes in the Great Hall watching my every move till I walked through the doors once more.  
When we were all in Dumbledore's office I was the first to break the silence. "I found out who I am. This came for me." I said while holding the package contents. "It was left to me by my mother. There are three things the photo that Snape is holding, my birth certificate, and this locket." while holing it up Snape looked astonished. He then regained his composer.  
"I gave that locket to Alison the last time I saw her." I then opened it to find that it contained, on one side a picture of Snape and on the other a picture of my mother and I. I passed the locket to Dumbledore and my birth certificate to Snape while restlessly awaiting the reaction of Snape. "Jessica Alison Snape. Has a nice ring to it don't you think."  
"I love it." I said as I rushed over to give my father a huge hug. I then let go so I could attack my Grandfather too.  
After a long time Snape, I mean dad, lead me back to my room for a good nights sleep. 


End file.
